Zuma runs away
This story is made by me User:Sonicthefox19 and User:TheGenerousWolf asa collab. Summary When Vadim gets on Zuma's case about his speech impediment, Zuma runs away. Ryder and the pups head out to find their missing friend. Does this shatter Zuma's fruendship with Vadim? Let's see shall we? _____________________________________________________________________________________ Characters Ryder Zuma Vadim Captain Turbot The other pups _____________________________________________________________________________________ Story It's a cold night when the PAW Patrol was sleeping when lightning woke them all up Zuma: Whoah! That was Weally loud! Vadim: What's with it with the w and r thing Zuma: Huh? He looked over and saw Vadim. Zuma: I... have a speech impediment. I can't pwonounce the letter.... Vadim: Well, It makes you sound like a baby Zuma: I-It does? Vadim: (mocking Zuma) yes, It weally does Zuma: What... but I... but I can't help it... Vadim: But have you tried to fix it Zuma: No, but what's wrong with it? Vadim: It's like a broken leg, You aren't going to keep going around with it if you want it to heal, you go to a doctor to get their help to fix it, Zuma: B-But I was bown with it! Vadim: Well, I was born saying basstub, instead of bathtub, so where's your point Zuma: I can't change it! It's who I am! Why are you acting like this?! Vadim: When people or pups use baby talk, well, it's just a pet peave of mine Zuma: Sowwy. I'll... I'll just leave... {He walks outside and sat by the tire swing as the rain has stopped.} Vadim: Geez, just take some speech lessons, is that too hard Zuma laid by the tire swing and when he saw no one looking, he began crying. Chase: *perks his ears back* What's that sound Vadim: Probably the wind Zuma continues to cry as he thought about everything vadim said. Zuma: I must sound like an idiot to evewyone. Cries I got to get away for a while. He runs off to the bridge and to the beach. Meanwhile Mayor Goodway is trapped in her car underneath a pile of branches Mayor Goodway: I know who to call Mayor Goodway calls Ryder Ryder was working on his ATV with rocky and then his puppad rang. Rocky: Ryder, you pup pad Ryder: Bring it here. Rocky does so. Ryder: Hello? Ryder here. {He said answering the phone.} Mayor Goodway: Hey Ryder, I'm kind of trapped Ryder: Oh really? Mayor Goodway: I was driving home, when a pile of branches landed on top of me Ryder: That's bad. Don't worry mayor. No job is too big. No pup is too small! We'll be right there! {He said hanging up on her and pressing a button on his puppad.} Paw Patrol to the Lookout! Elevator Scene as usual, Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for duty Ryder, sir Ryder: Um... where's Zuma? All the pups look at where Zuma would usually stand Chase: We don't know Ryder, Sir The unassigned Vadim starts slowly cowering backwards unnoticed Ryder: Weird. He never misses a mission. Looks we have two things to do pups. Chase and rubble, you'll help out Mayor Goodway with me. Skye, Marshall, and Vadim, you will go look for Zuma.. Rocky: What about me Ryder: You can check the security cameras to see where he went. Rocky: Okay Ryder and the pups left to their duties. Rocky was checking the security footage. Rocky: Hey, there's Zuma and Vadim talking, I'll zoom in. He zooms in just to see Zuma start running outside Rocky: Usually, he's calm, let's see if I can find some audio He messes with the audio and gasped at the conversation he hears. Meanwhile Ryder: How's the search pups? Chase over puppad: Still nothing Ryder. Marshall over puppad: Nada. Meanwhile Zuma was on Seal Island. He had apparently swam there. {Which is possible with his skills as the Island is not that far out.} Cap'n Turbot is walking outside when he trips over Zuma and notice he's crying Cap'n Turbot: Zuma? What's wrong Zuma: Cries. V-Vadim says that my sp-speech Sniff impedement makes me sound like a sniff baby. I can't do n-nothing to fix it. cries Cap'n Turbot: Do you want me to get Ryder and tell him Zuma: I-I don't know... cries Rocky calls Ryder meanwhile. Rocky: Ryder, I figured out why Zuma left Ryder: Really? What did you find out? Rocky: Well, Vadim was talking to Zuma and it seems he was insulting Zuma's lisp Ryder stopped his ATV. Ryder: Really? Rocky: Listen He plays the recording Ryder: Vadim's got some explaining to do that's for sure. Meanwhile Cap'n Turbot was holding Zuma and petting him. Vadim is seen in the background. Vadim: Zuma? Zuma froze and looked at Vadim. Zuma: V-Vadim... {He looks away nervously.} Vadim: I'm sorry Zuma, I was being a jerk, and not holding my tongue. Zuma: D-Do you mean that? Vadim: Yes, I do mean it. I am very sorry Captain Turbot put Zuma down Zuma: I forgive you.... but it's not easy to forget. I'm always picked at for it. I thought after a year's time... that would be over. It always comes back. Vadim: I'm sorry I brought it back Zuma: It's okay dude... I just wish it was not such a big deal to some. I can't help it... no matter what... a doctor twied to help me with it. No luck... Vadim: Okay, Let's go home Zuma nodded and they began going home. Zuma: How did you get here anyway? Vadim: I took your hovercraft Zuma: You did?! You didn't scwatch it huh? Vadim: No, I was careful, can I ride in a buoy Zuma: There's woom in the cockpit you know. Vadim: I know, I'd just like to ride in the buoy Zuma: Oh OK. They got back to shore. Ryder saw them. Ryder: Pups! I found them! Vadim: I'm sorry Ryder Ryder: What for? {He asked already knowing the answer. Vadim: I made Zuma run away Vadim starts crying lightly Ryder: I know vadim. I'm wondering why you said all those things to Zuma? Friends don't do that. Vadim: I know, but, he was getting on my nerves Ryder: But that doesn't mean you should attack him like that. Zuma is real sensitive and he has always been. Especially about his speech problem. He begged me and the pups to not make fun of him. He was a very different pup before we met him and was really sad all the time. It's not easy living a life like his. Think about it from his angle. Vadim: I have lived that, I have an impedinent with m's and n's, but I cam comtrol in sonetines, but I usually can't Ryder: Then why bother Zuma for it? He's tried all kinds of ways to try and talk like the other pups. But it never works for him. Vadim: I don't know, I just get uncontrollable when I hear someone mocking me Ryder: You think zuma is mocking you? Vadim: Yeah, It happened all the time. Some pups would do fake inpedinents, and then pretend to be me and mock me Ryder: Well that's mean. But Zuma is not like them. You know this so why do you think he would? Vadim: One of my best friemds did it too Ryder: Well... you know what Zuma called you when I last asked him about you? He said you were the kindest smart pup that he's ever met. Not sure what he thinks now. Vadim: I don't know what to think Ryder: Well, just put it like this. What if all the pups had speech impediment? Would you make fun of them or mock them? Vadim: I don't know, I just now moticed his inpediment, so I thought he just made it up Vadim starts crying again Ryder petted vadim. Ryder: I understand. But trust me. Zuma wasn't. Zuma: Yeah. {He said walking up.} Why didn't you tell me you had a speech impediment? It maker it more cool knowing we have something in common. Vadim dried his eyes Vadim: Well, you were born with it, I developed it after an incident, I'll tell you about it later Zuma: Still, it's not as bad as you think. As long as people know what you mean to say, that's all you have to wowwy about. Vadim: Thamks Zuna Zuma: No pwoblem bud. {He said smiling.